


绝对权力—国家主权的前世今生

by yamakazekaini



Category: 1/0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakazekaini/pseuds/yamakazekaini
Summary: 一本讲述绝对权力的小册子，自认为还有那么点意思。





	绝对权力—国家主权的前世今生

**Author's Note:**

> 读了一些书，结合自己的看法，写出这本书，独立观点，自成体系。

序言

我所受的教育中唯一和政治有关的是大学时期的“行政学原理”选修课。也就是在这选修课上我初步形成了对政治学的兴趣。及至后来大学毕业，我参加研究生考试，考试的专业就是政治学综合，虽然屡试不第，但是就是在这个过程中我有幸接触到古今中外政治学上的丰富宝藏。也在这个过程中，我开始结合自己观察到的政治现象来思考书中的内容，在先贤的基础上往前走出自己的一步，这一步不一定对，但是毕竟是我走出来的，有鉴于此，我在工作之余写下这本书，同读者分享我的看法、观点。  
本书思想的来源颇为广泛，从先秦时期法家的思想，到布丹主权国家的理论，到亨廷顿（Samuel P.Huntington）在其《变化社会中的政治秩序》中的观点，到孟德斯鸠《论法的精神》等理论，再到我在工作中对于政治现象的观察总结，到和一位同事的交流中获得的灵感不一而足。在这里要表达对这位同事的感谢。  
本书中提到的政治法学派是一个新概念，指建立以主权统治为核心的国家的学派，这个提法是对先秦法家思想的总结和发展，所以对于法家有“战时政治法学派”的命名。  
本书从利益分析法的世界观构建讲起，从而一步步推进，在诸位先贤的理论上试图再进一步，探求政治生活的奥秘。  
在内容上本书对国家政治体制做了自己的分类，把国家分为两种，一种是授权政治国家，一种是法治国家。授权政治国家几乎包含了古往今来，古今中外的所有国家，这一点分类初看起来是颇为令人的惊讶的。但是这种划分却能解释我们在政治生活中所遇见的诸多现象，为这些现象提出解释的同时提供问题的解决方案。以这种分类为视角，我们甚至能得出与常识完全不同的结论，当然这些结论是否正确最终要看以结论为基础所产生的药方产生的结果是否有助于问题的解决。  
在价值判断上，本书秉承一种唯结果的判断标准。如果要对本书的结论、论断进行批判，那么从结果上来批判将会显得比从动机上来批判要显得有利的多。我希望得到关于本书观点的批判，关于批判的讨论将会出现在后续版本的最后一章杂文里面。  
因我水平有限，时间和精力也不能投入在政治的研究上，故而本书少不了错漏不足之处，这些不足之处当然应该归于我本人。

目录  
序 言  
第一章 利益分析法——主权存在的基础  
利益分析法的世界观  
利益分析法视角下的好人与坏人  
集体功利主义  
第二章 主权的特征与构成要素  
主权——权力与责任的统一  
绝对权力  
利益交换  
战时政治法学派批判的反驳  
第三章 精英政治的分析  
选贤任能的政治模式  
贤能的标准  
精英政治中的工匠模型  
脆弱的统治者  
第四章 主权国家  
以法治国  
以民为本  
非理法权天  
通讯技术的进步与帝国的建立  
第四章 权力的运转及其效率  
权力的定义  
权力的运转效率  
第五章 法治三区间  
重赏之下必有勇夫  
老大哥正看着  
第六章 杂文  
王朝周期率假说与改革的分类  
中间阶层的理想国

第一章   
利益分析法——主权存在的基础

利益分析法的世界观  
利益分析法的世界观认为人类社会中的每一个个人的行为都是基于趋利避害、两利相较取其重、两害相权取其轻的原则作出的。也可以说人类行为的目的都是争取个人利益的最大化。这种利益既包含了外在的利益也包括了自我认同这种内在的利益。尽管行为总是出于追求利益而做出，但结果并不总是向着我们想要的那样。而正是这种不完美的、“自私的”人类这种由基因决定的天性构成了社会大分工的基础，或者说我们所见的现代社会的基础。  
中国流传着这样一句谚语“人为财死，鸟为食亡。”这句谚语似乎揭示了利益分析法所认为的人类行为的目的都是争取个人利益最大化的观点，但这恰恰是旧功利主义千百年被攻讦的地方。旧功利主义把功名利禄看作是每个人追求的全部。但古今中外我们都能很容易找到“为了他人”而放弃看得见摸得着的功名利禄的“伟人”。对功利主义来说如果出现了例外，那么这个理论本身就是不完美，甚至是完全不能成立、不能说服人的。法国政治学家边沁把个人所追求的私利概括为“幸福”为功利主义的发展开拓了思路。  
利益分析法的世界观中人的追求的私利分为两个部分：一是看的摸得着的功名利禄，外在的利益；二是个人的自我认同。两者之间，个人的自我认同占据主导地位、是外在利益的阀门，只有自我认同放行以后人才会去追求外在的利益。  
为了更好的说明这一点我们可以建立这样一个场景。傍晚下班高峰的时候，公交车上人满为患。有座位的年轻人A看见没有座位的老人B站着，于心不忍，把自己的位置让给B坐。B对A道谢以后坐下完成一个典型的公交车让座的好人好事。旧功利主义的批判者们完全可以拿这个事情来否定旧功利主义原则。面上来看A为了B的生理上舒适放弃了自己的舒适，是一个舍己为人的典型。然而仔细看我们就会发现在让座的过程中A其实是在自我认同和生理舒适之间做了一个选择。A奉献自己生理上的舒适换来遵守道德准则的自我认同。在这个过程中B的生理上获得舒适完全是A行为的客观结果。为了证明A行为的动机，我们可以在这个模型中拿掉这个自我认同。我们让A低头玩手机没有看见B上车，然后B主动走过来说一句“年轻人，一点规矩都不懂，还不赶快给我让开。”这时候A继续选择让座给B，让B获得生理上的舒适的可能性就大幅度降低。但是两个场景下A让座，B获得生理上的舒服这两个要素是完全一样的。当我们拿掉自我认同以后A让座这个行为就几乎不存在了，由此推理出支配A让座行为的是A的自我满足感。  
“大公无私”的人总归是希望行为能给别人带来好处，自己却不计较个人的得失。但令人失望的是，在特定的场景中我们却能看见对这些“大公无私”的人道德上的批评。在公交车场景中A愿意让座的行为对于大部分人的道德观来说都是值得称赞的，毕竟A的动机带来的结果是别人客观上得到了好处。我们换一个场景。A开着自己的车经过斑马线的时候，B正要路过。这时候A把自己的车停下，示意B先过马路。B挥手致谢，走过马路。这样就是一个完整的汽车司机礼让行人的故事。这时候我们在A的汽车后面安排一个赶时间的开着车的C。因为A礼让行人的行为C错过了一个红绿灯。而恰巧C的车上搭载着正要去医院做手术的医生D。然后因为D去医院晚了几分钟，准备接受手术的E还没有来得及手术就去世了。在这个稍微有点蝴蝶效应的场景中如果只看A礼让行人的行为，那么A绝对是值得称赞的。但是一考虑到E因为A礼让行为而失去最后生还的机会，A就马上从一个有道德的人变成慷他人之慨的伪君子或者说罪犯了。  
利益分析法的世界观认为不带立场的评价一个人行为的好坏，要看行为本身的结果是否是这个人所想要的。在上面的两个场景中，A的行动如果为自己带来自我满足，那么这个行为站在A的立场上就应该被称赞。这就为行为的判断确立了一个基本的立场。既行为主体的立场。  
利益分析法世界观最核心的原则一是每个人的行为都是出于利益最大化的目的而做出的；而是评判行为的标准是行为的结果是不是和行为人的预期相一致。

利益分析法视角下的好人与坏人  
旧功利主义备受攻讦的一大原因便是其否定了“舍己为人”的动机。没有了“舍己为人”“大公无私”这些动机的存在人与人之间的关系似乎就只剩下赤裸裸的利益交换了。而在绝大多数人所见的人类社会中依然有许多“人间自有真情在”，这些“大公无私”的人又似乎都在。  
弄清楚这个问题，我们首先要清楚非功利主义的评价体系评价一个人“大公无私”的两个要素。第一个要素是评价的立场是行为人以外的个人、组织、民族甚至是主权国家。第二个要素是行为人的动机是服务于这个立场的，甚至是可以为了立场本身而舍弃行为人自身利益的。  
然而以动机为评判标准的非功利主义评价体系和利益分析法相比带有太多的不确定性。这种不确定性在于非功利主义评价体系很少甚至不考虑行为带来的客观结果对立场造成的影响。如果我们确定了评价的立场，然后行为人的动机又是服务于这个立场本身（对利益分析法来说这其实是一个伪命题）就能对这个行为人报以积极的评价的话，我们很容易就找到让人迷惑的例子。  
二二六事件，又名"帝都不祥事件"或"不祥事件"，是指1936年2月26日发生于日本帝国的一次失败兵变，日本帝国陆军的部分"皇道派"青年军官率领千余名士兵对政府及军方高级成员中的"统制派"意识形态对手与反对者进行刺杀，最终政变遭到扑灭，直接参与者多被处以死刑，间接相关人物亦被调离中央职务，皇道派因此在军中影响力削减，而同时增加了日本帝国军队主流派领导人对日本政府的政治影响力。二二六事件也是日本近代史上最大的一次叛乱行动，也是1930年代日本法西斯主义发展的重要事件。  
1936年2月26日，数位青年军官率领士兵分别前往东京各地展开刺杀，并取得相当成果(其中有两名前内阁总理大臣遇害身亡)，还一度占领了东京市中心。然而叛军并未成功杀害时任内阁总理大臣冈田启介和占领皇居，他们也并未成功争取到高级将领的支持，加上天皇对于本次政变行动的愤怒等因素，进而导致叛军无法实现政权的替换，最终于2月29日缴械投降。  
有别于先前数次类似的青年军官刺杀政府要员的从轻发落判例，二二六事件中的主谋起事者多被判处重刑。在历经一系列的非公开审判后，共有19名叛军领导人物被处以死刑，另有40人被判处监禁。日本陆军中的"皇道派"势力就此衰落，日本国内曾一度流行以刺杀方式达到政治诉求的活动也就此终止，军方对于政府决策的影响力也大增。  
对226兵变我们可以用非功利主义体系的评价标准来评价。首先确认旧日本帝国的立场。其次是确认兵变参与者的动机是不是为了立场本身。很快我们就会发现，这些参与兵变的青年军官是“为了日本帝国而昭和维新的”因而得出这些青年军官是“爱国志士”的结论。然而就主流观点来看，这一部分是无论如何不能算作“爱国志士”的。  
利益分析法对批判了非功利主义分析法以后并不是告诉世人世界上就没有“好人”了。而是提供了另一套第三方的评价体系。利益分析法认为所有人行动的目的或者说动机都是利己的。但是对行为人之外的主体却有积极和消极的客观的影响。如果要评价一个人是不是“好人”那么也要确定两个要素。第一个是评价的立场。第二个是行为客观上给立场带来的结果是积极的还是消极的。用一句简单的话来说，就是不要看人说什么，而要看人做什么。利益分析法立场评价的因素确定以后，我们再来评价226兵变就不难得出两个结论。第一个是参与兵变的青年军官都是出于谋取私利的动机的；第二个是兵变对旧日本帝国来说其作用是消极的。所以对参与226兵变的将校利益分析法的立场的评价就是这些人是为了谋取一己私利，置国家于不顾的国贼。  
在餐厅里面吃饭，服务员热情的招待了顾客。在利益分析法的视角下服务员招待好顾客这件事情本身是服务员拿到工资这个目的的手段。但是在服务员争取私利的过程中，顾客客观上得到积极的结果。所以顾客依然应该对服务员说一声“Danke”。

集体功利主义  
一般来说当一个人被人称之为“精致的功利主义者”的时候，这种评价往往是消极的。在许多人的印象中功利主义往往意味着“损人利己”“无利不起早”或者是自由主义和无政府主义。也就是说在普通人的眼里功利主义本身是和集体主义是相矛盾的。而以功利主义为世界观基础的利益分析法从根本上是为了主权国家服务的，这就意味功利主义本身是不能具备无政府主义因素和倾向的。功利主义要想被广泛接受，就必须要能解释“精致的功利主义者”并且和其划清界限。  
集体功利主义认为个人把自己的劳动成果寄存在长期存在的组织是符合个人外在和内在的利益的。所谓“精致的利己主义”本质是争取个人利益目的之下一种常常不能达到利益最大化的、甚至是愚蠢的方法论。  
集体功利主义和“精致的利己主义”的共同点在于其行动的出发点都是为了争取个人的内在的和外在的利益。其区别在于实现个人利益最大化的方法和结果不同。  
从结果上来看集体功利主义比“精致的功利主义”更能争取到个人利益的最大化。聪明的人会把美酒放在永远喝不完的酒窖里，会把粮食放在永远吃不完的粮仓里。对于个人来说组织或者说集体就是永远喝不完的酒窖，就是永远吃不完的粮仓。组织保存个人劳动成果有两个最显著的特征：一是长期保值；二是增值空间大；三是抗风险能力强。个人把自己的劳动成果投身到组织当中，以功勋的方式存在，只要组织本身还存在，功勋就有很大概率能持续不断的为个人带来各种各样的内在的和外在的利益。从内在来说，功勋带来的自我满足和个人实现是无与伦比的；从外在来说则体现为得到的名誉和物质上的赏赐。也就是韩非在其书中的“赏誉”。最典型的例子是历朝的开国元勋。历朝的开国元勋在开国初期为新生的政权贡献自己的劳动成果，而这种劳动成果带来的收益不仅仅体现在元勋活着的时候，甚至荫蔽的效果会一直持续到政权灭亡的时候。就算是普通人，如果为组织奉献劳动，建立功勋这种劳动和功勋带来的收益也会长期持续。二是增值空间大。个人为组织建立功勋带来的收益增值空间大指的是功勋带来的收益远远大于把同样的劳动奉献给独立的个人的机会成本。三是抗风险能力强。也就说组织在保存劳动成果的时候抗风险能力大于个人。  
“精致的利己主义”的实质之一在于把劳动成果换成看得见摸得着的财富牢牢掌握在自己手里。这种保存劳动成果的方法的缺点有两个。一是保值能力弱。同样我们也能找到没有把劳动寄存在组织的例子。俗话说“富不过三代”就指的是个人劳动的成果换来的是看得见摸得着的财富，而这种财富是可以被挥霍掉的。个人自制力强一点，到子孙的时候再挥霍掉一空；自制力稍微弱一点在自己手里面过往的劳动就能被挥霍一空。二是抗风险能力弱。个人抵抗风险的能力弱于组织抵抗风险的能力这并不难被理解。  
另一个方面“精致的利己主义”带有很强的反协作或者说反社会分工的的因素。这种因素最直接的结果就是破坏社会分工和人与人之间的协作。当一个人处处从别人那里“损人利己”那么所造成的结果之一便是每个人都在寻找机会把失去的利益从“精致的利己主义者”这里夺回来。如果“精致的利己主义者”一多了起来，那么社会分工就不复存在了。  
“精致的利己主义”及其所带来的自由主义、无政府主义背后的底层逻辑是“零和博弈”。这种想法假定人类社会的利益总和在特定的时间内一定的。你多一点，我就少一点；政府多一点，个人就少一点；政府集权多一点，个人自由就少一点。在这种逻辑的支配下，一旦承认了个人为私利奋斗的现实，就等于鼓励个人从别人那里夺取利益。这就是旧功利主义被攻讦的命门所在。  
然而我们所认识的人类社会并不是这样。人与人之间的关系也不是你有一个苹果，我也有一个苹果，如果你两个都吃掉了我就没有吃的。人与人的利益是不同质的，经过交换和社会分工是可以扩大的。集体功利主义正是基于这样的现实才能通过参与集体、把劳动奉献给集体来达到个人利益的最大化。  
利益分析法评价方法论的有效性是看方法论指导行动的结果是否符合当事人的预期或者目标。从这个维度来看“精致的利己主义”从功利主义的角度来看明显不是一个有效的、能帮助个人达成利益最大化的方法论。至于“精致的利己主义”泛滥对社会造成的危害其实是其产生的客观结果。如果一个人的行为对整个社会造成了危害，但是确实为自己争取了长远的和最大化的个人利益，那么从社会角度或者第三方的立场的批判其实是无力的。但“精致的利己主义”几乎从不为当事人带来长远的、最大化的利益。对“精致的功利主义”的批判“你不能用那样做，因为那样做对你有害处”比“你不能那样做，因为那样做对我有害处”要有利的多。谚语“吃亏是福”的合理性就在于此处吃的“亏”会在其他地方变成“福”回到当事人身边。既“吃亏”的目的是为了“享福”。

第二章  
主权的特征与构成要素

主权——权力与责任的统一  
“all power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely.”阿克顿勋爵似乎认为绝对的权力倾向于导致绝对的腐败。对于西方的政治学家来说怎么样遏制这种腐败是一个政治学中重要的议题。以弗朗西斯·福山为代表的政治学和以哈耶克、弗里德曼为代表的经济学家主张在政治上分权制衡，经济上自由主义、小政府的方式来避免绝对权力的出现。这种对于绝对权力的积极防范成为西式自由民主政治制度建立的基础。  
然而如果我们对于人类生活观察的足够仔细，我们就不难发现我们的社会生活中的许多地方都存在着这种没有被分权制约的，没有被积极防范的绝对权力。而大多数时候这些形形色色的绝对权力并没有导致严重的“腐败”。  
政治上的绝对权力（即法国政治学家让•布丹所说的那种对内至高无上、对外独立自主的主权）包含两个核心要素。一是政治上绝对权力的使用本身是一个需要专业技术的工作，这个工作需要由拥有相应专业技术的人来完成。二是绝对的、不受制衡的、不被分割的权力是完成这个工作的必要的条件。第三个并不核心的要素在于这个工作的结果，或者说产生的利害关系是公共性的、是影响社会中的大多数成员的。  
把需要专业知识、需要由专业人员的要素和需要绝对的、不受制衡分割的权力为完成条件两个要素单独拿出来。我们会发现外科医生的手术工作和主权的使用都同时具备这两个要素。也就是说外科医生在替病人做手术的时候拥有和主权使用者所拥有的相同性质的绝对的权力。但是医生主刀的权力却通常不会受到干涉和分割。病人不会在手术进行到一半的时候对医生要求医生手术刀下刀的位置要往右边偏移三毫米，护士也不会在手术进行到三分之一的时候对医生说，你这个刀法是错的，应该用另外一种方法。病人只所以会容忍医生的绝对权力一是因为病人通常不具备相对应医学知识，绝大多数病人在社会分工中并不负责医学这一个领域。  
医生和主权所有者拥有的绝对权力同样存在腐败的可能。而外科医生的腐败可以更为简单粗暴。在手术进行到一半的时候医生把病人叫醒。对病人说“这手术得加钱。”这时候病人也只能乖乖就范。  
如果通过分权制衡、把权力关进笼子里面、让被管理者可以撤换管理者可以真正意义上限制绝对权力的胡作非为，那么在手术台上我们可以看见这样的场景。手术台上躺着一个病人，而手术台的旁边有三个医生，当一个医生动刀的时候另外两个医生提出异议，甚至是否决主刀医生的决定。当医生终于开始动刀的时候病人开口“我觉得你这个医生不可靠、赶紧给我换一个医生过来。”  
但在社会中我们并不经常看见医生在手术进行到一半的时候让病人加钱。从结果上来看，绝大多数医生很好的完成了自己的工作，并没有肆意运用绝对的权力来为自己谋利、没有变的“腐败”。在实际的生活实践中，我们也没有看见分权制衡、让被管理者拥有任意撤换管理者的权力的方法被用来制衡医生的权力。  
医生对于病人的绝对权力既没有被分割，也没有被制衡，但其却普遍被运行的很好，这就给主权的运行一个启示。有人类社会在其他领域被广泛运用的、能有效让绝对权力在安稳有效运行的方法存在，这种方法和西方政治学家所提出的分权制衡完全不同。  
让绝对权力变得有效而又不至于腐败的方法的要义就在于责任制。责任制包含两个基本要素。第一绝对权力的使用者拥有行使权力的完整的授权。这种授权既不受外来的干涉，也不被内力所分割。第二绝对权力授予的同时，权力使用者也为权力使用的一切后果负责。这种负责既包含积极的结果也包含消极的结果。权力使用者出于对权力运行积极结果的追求，因而在实践中尽力使权力得到有效的运用。  
对医生来说，医生在拥有对病人绝对权力的时候医生也渴望这个权力得到良好的使用。病人因医生的治疗而解脱生理上的痛苦，这是符合医生利益的。或者医生得到病人物质和精神上的感谢，或者妙手回春的民生传出去。如果病人因为医生的失误而增加了痛苦，或者失去了生命，那么医生所得到的结果本身也必然是消极的。但是如果医生对病人治疗的绝对权力受到制衡分割，那么意味着医生对于病人的治疗的责任也被分割。治疗病人的积极后果被分割，消极后果也被分割。那么治疗结果对医生的影响就有可能变得微乎其微。这时候医生哪怕在手术中睡觉也不会面临严重的消极后果。没有消极后果作为劝阻医生不要消极治疗的因素，医生就会肆无忌惮的变得“腐败”起来。  
再回来看主权。一个正常发展的、健康的国家的背后一定有一个起决定性作用的主权，这个主权有着充分的权力或者授权来调度国家的各种资源、整合各种力量。同时这个主权也是对其行为担负起无限责任、充分承担其行为的后果的。

绝对权力  
区别国家与其他社会组织的标准即在于是否存在对内至高无上、对外独立自主的主权。有主权的即是国家、没有主权的既是其他社会组织。  
如果一个国家的主权遭遇外来的干涉，并不能独立自主的制定内外政策那么这个国家的主权就是不完整的。如果主权受到内部的牵制，那么主权就是不健康的，这个社会组织甚至会因此而不认为具有国家属性，尽管其在名称上带有国家的特点。  
因外来力量的干涉而不能独立制定和施行政策的主权是不完整的主权、这样的“国家”被称为“地区”更能有效的表达其在政治上的意义。这样的“地区”或者说“主权遭到破坏的国家”有两种，一种是这个政治实体的上面还有一个更高的、其决定性作用决策的群体。比如三十年战争之前神圣罗马帝国下面的各诸侯。这些诸侯国在没有办法独立的制定其所希望的内外政策。其政策制定本身在很大程度上受到哈布斯堡皇室的辖制。另外一种类型则常见于近代。这种国家在名义上并不从属于另外一个国家或者另外一个政治实体，但是其在对内对外政策的制定上却受到一个或者几个强国的管制。这种管制和影响不同。受到列强的影响作出自己的决策，和被列强辖制，作出自己不愿意或者背叛自己政治实体利益的决策是完全不同的。一个很特殊的例子是1900年的大清帝国。大清帝国在先前的历次战争中丧师辱国、签下了大量不平等的条约、看似其外交方面的主权已经极大的被破坏。但是在1900年的时候大清帝国依然有能力独立的作出自己的外交决定——对11国宣战。这对于一个外交主权遭到破坏的国家是不可想象的。三十年战争以前的神圣罗马帝国从属的诸侯不可能越过哈布斯堡皇室直接对英法宣战。如今的日韩也不能越过华盛顿对朝鲜宣战。受到外力影响作出自己的决定，和受到压迫作出别人作出的决定在根本上是不同的。  
同样主权也不能被内部的其他的权力所限制。不能被用来限制主权行动的权力包括但不限于“主权以外的人制定的法律”、“假想出来的所谓自然界的规律”“所谓的社会利益”“假想出来的社会契约”“假想出来的所谓现代化的因素”。  
法律作为主权统治国家最重要的工具，不应该也不能被用来限制主权本身。一个国家如果出现了主权以外的人制定的法律，其条文对主权又作出了限制性条款，那么这就意味制定这些法律的人的行为是在僭越主权的绝对权力。之所以会有这种试图用主权之外的权力来限制主权的权力的想法也并不令人奇怪。中西方历史上都出现过主权所有者（历史上通常是君主）错误的使用主权导致国民的利益严重受到伤害的例子。这并不鲜见。然后我们的政治家就得出结论，之所主权所有者会错误的使用权力是因为权力的绝对性。这就像一个医生，看见了病人的病症，然后根据自己的经验、意见开出治疗的方案。而这种方案施行的本身和病人的病痊愈之间并不见得就有正相关的关系。这里我们就需要知道主权错误的使用权力的原因是什么。  
我们继续构建一个医生治疗病人的场景。医生拥有对治疗方案的绝对的权力、然而经过医生的治疗，病人却承受了巨大的痛苦，然后去世。在这个场景中我们会发现，医生选择医疗方法的不同会对治疗结果产生不同的结果，治疗的不同结果又会最终以积极的和消极的形式反馈到医生那里。如果医生采用了恰当的治疗方法，病人因为这治疗方法减轻了痛苦，最后这种成功医疗的结果转换为恰当的积极的效果反馈给医生。那么医生就大概率会为了最后积极的反馈而和病人形成良性的、互动的关系。反过来也是一样。但是当医生发现医疗方法产生的最终的反馈的积极属性和消极属性有着极大不确定性的时候，医疗方法的选择也会表现出不确定性。这种不确定性即可以是实际结果上的，也可以是医生认识上的。这就解释了拥有绝对权力的医生的医疗选择为什么会有不确定性。如果我们再极端一点。医生的医疗方法对病人产生消极的结果（病人承受多余的痛苦，而且最后也没能保住性命）对医生产生了积极的反馈（或者医生所认为的积极反馈）。那么促使医生好好治病的因素就立马变成了促使医生把人治死的因素。在政治的领域也是一样的道理。主权采取行为的不同取决于不同行为带来的反馈的积极属性和消极属性的不同，或者主权第行为产生结果发反馈积极属性和消极属性的认知不同。历史上所有的坏皇帝之所以被称之为坏皇帝，就是因为他们对执政行为所产生的结果对自己的最终的反馈认识和实际产生的结果的是有出入的。另一种坏皇帝认知到了行为产生的结果，但是其实这些坏皇帝是做了权衡了，拥有承担行为消极后果的觉悟。中国人一般称前一种为“昏君”后一种为“暴君”。  
因为对行为结果的认知出现偏差所出现的坏皇帝是不会因为权力被分散而受到遏制的。通过分权的方法来遏制主权的恶性行已经被证明的无效和会取得和目标不一致的结果的。其原因在于促使主权行善的原因是绝对的权力带来的绝对的责任（绝对的积极和消极的最终反馈）。分散权力不仅仅意味着权力本身被分散，而且也意味着责任被分散（也就是说行为造成的结果的最终反馈不能直接反馈行为人身上，这就使得行为人的决策也变得不确定。）古希腊雅典城邦把绝对的权力分散到公民手中并没有使绝对权力行使的更加有效，而是最终分散了责任，每个公民都不用为自己的行为负责，这使得公民的政治行为变得随心所欲，结果埋葬了雅典城邦。也使得民主democracy在上千年的时间里变成了贬义词。通过立法的分权来限制主权，来分散主权的责任对这个主权国家来说也会产生诸多消极的结果。  
自然法是指宇宙秩序本身中作为一切制定法之基础的关于正义的基本和终极的原则的集合。自然法学派是指以昭示着宇宙和谐秩序的自然法为正义的标准，坚持正义的绝对性，相信真正体现正义的是在人类制订的协议、国家制订的法律之外的、存在于人的内心中的自然法，而非由人们的协议产生的规则本身的法学学派。自然法学派又可分为古典自然法学派和新自然法学派，它们的产生和发展都是适应当时社会发展需要的，并产生了各自的代表人物。在西方，每次社会大变革时期，自然法学总是作为一面旗帜，主导着西方社会法律发展的大方向。例如，私有财产不可侵犯、法无明文不为罪、人身自由不可侵犯、人民主权、权力分立等思想，都发端于自然法学的理念。  
然而自然法学派其昭示的宇宙和谐秩序的自然法却不能被证明是客观存在的。所谓的“宇宙和谐秩序的自然法”不过是主权之外的人想要染指主权立法权的工具。  
我们假定自然法学派所支持和捍卫的原则是自然存在的，那么为什么在人类社会早期这些原则既没有被提出来，也没有被执行。所谓“天赋人权”似乎更像是社会发展的结果。前人所认为的一切的“自然存在”的东西都随着时间的发展或被遗弃、或被改造。就算在中国也曾经有“存天理、灭人欲”的说法。当然随着时代的发展，社会认识的发展、从前的“天理”许多也被认为是“封建礼教”。这就是自然法学派理论可以被攻击的命门之一：他们所支持的东西并不是永恒的。  
我们再次假定自然法学派所支持的东西是自然存在的。那么这些存在的东西是由谁来发现呢？当然我们自然法学派的法学家或者说政治家了。既然今天人身自由不可侵犯，那么豢养奴隶的自由呢？为什么又可以被侵犯呢？两者权力之间根本不存在本质上的区别。它们真正的区别在于自然法学派是法学派的人说前者是天赋人权，后者则是违反自然规律的。从对“自然规律”的解释来说，自然法学派是法学家更像是罗马教廷里面的神职人员。区别只在于罗马教廷解释上帝的旨意、自然法学派的法学家解释自然的旨意。  
罗马教廷和自然法学派最大的共同点还在于都通过神圣的东西的解释来侵犯主权神圣不可侵犯的权力。其实质是社会中主权之外的一部分人妄图以自己的利益来绑架主权的行动。  
同样主权的绝对权力也不应该被所谓“社会利益”所干涉。  
社会法学派指的是19世纪末叶以来资产阶级法学中一个派别,后来更是二十世纪三大法学派之一。西方法学家一般认为该派具有下列的一个或两个特征:一是以社会学观点和方法研究法，认为法是一种社会现象，强调法对社会生活中的作用或效果以及各种社会因素对法的影响;二是认为法或法学不应像19世纪那样仅强调个人权利和自由，而应强调社会利益和"法的社会化"。  
社会法学派:从社会本位出发，把法学的传统方法同社会学的概念观点、理论方法结合起来研究法律现象。注重法律的社会目的和效果，强调不同社会利益整合的法学流派。  
社会法学派粗看起来似乎是为了整个社会利益来考虑的。但实际上社会法学派所有的政治实践依然逃不过主权之外的人僭越主权的实质。  
所谓的“社会利益”是无根之木、无源之水。社会法学派的人标榜维护社会的利益，但是他们本身并不和全体社会成员作利益上的交换，或者说社会法学派提出学说的不同并不会引起对自己的积极和消极的反馈，所以社会法学派的人其实缺乏为全体成员谋取利益的动机。真正的危险在于社会法学派的行为并不是因为维护社会的利益而是出于维护自己某方面利益的目的。  
10岁的杨晓燕曾是广西钦州灵山县的小学四年级学生。杨晓燕一岁时，她的爸爸因见义勇为去世，她的妈妈陈礼言一个人带5个孩子，靠种地和打零工维持生计。2018年10月4日中午，杨晓燕和姐姐在自家地里摘百香果，此后她独自扛着编织袋，到对面山头的百香果收购点售卖。卖百香果获得32元后，杨晓燕在回家的路上失踪。从百香果售卖点到家，全程不过500米。据灵山县公安局通报，同村的29岁青年杨某被抓获并对杀害杨晓燕犯罪行为供认不讳，警方根据其供述查找到杨晓燕的遗体，并将杨某刑拘。根据杨晓燕家属提供的法院判决材料显示，2018年10月4日，杨某看到杨晓燕独自到百香果收购点，便产生了邪念，杨某在杨晓燕返家途中守候，企图对其施暴。杨晓燕反抗并大声哭喊，被杨某用手掐脖致昏迷，随后被装入蛇皮口袋带入某山岭。杨晓燕醒后被杨某用刀刺伤双眼及颈部，杨某随后对其进行奸淫，拿走其32元钱，并将其装入蛇皮袋，通过滚、搬等方式带下山岭，至一水坑中浸泡，后将其抛弃在一处山坡。  
经鉴定，杨晓燕的死因系由于被他人强暴伤害过程中，胃内容物反流进入气管、支气管和气管被锐器刺破，气管外周围血管损伤出血，血液直接流入气管、支气管，造成气管、支气管填塞致机械性窒息而死亡。2019年7月12日，一审法院判处杨某犯强奸罪，处死刑，剥夺政治权利终身，责令退赔32元给杨晓燕的母亲陈礼言。此后杨某不服判决提出上诉。  
2020年3月25日，二审法院广西壮族自治区高级人民法院作出判决，维持一审判决关于退赔32元给杨晓燕的法定代理人陈礼言的判决，撤销一审法院关于杨某犯强奸罪，判处死刑，剥夺政治权利终身的判决；改判杨某犯强奸罪，判处死刑，缓期两年执行，剥夺政治权利终身，并对杨某限制减刑。杨晓燕的家属对二审判决结果不满，准备申诉。  
在这个案例是社会法学派的实践中最为典型的例子。法官们的判罚的结果首先是为法官自己的自我满足服务的。顺带的结果罪犯捡回一条命。而受到损害的，是整个社会本身、司法系统的公信力、甚至是主权执行者本身。  
“社会契约”和“现代化因素”的支持者和自然法学派的类似。都是属于创造是一个神圣的概念，然后自己垄断解释权借以作为僭越主权的工具。

利益交换  
“赏之誉之不劝，罚之毁之不劝，四则加焉不变，则其除之。——韩非子•外储说右上”战时政治法学派先贤韩非一语道破主权统治的基本方法。  
处于社会大分工的每一个人都有这样的经验。当请求别人帮忙的时候要么是付钱，要么是付人情。别人总是要得到某种东西的。即便是“大公无私”别人也能得到道德上的满足感。对于主权来说，主权的统治其实就是一个主权请全体国民帮自己忙的过程。因为分工的不同每个人所承担的任务不一样，所获得的报酬也不一样。如果报酬得当，国民就对主权的统治感到满意，就愿意继续为主权帮忙。相反如果主权开出的报酬不让国民满意，那么主权统治的基础就会动摇。  
一般来说主权付给国民的报酬分为赏、誉、罚、毁四种。前两种是积极的，后两种是消极的。赏既是指物质上的奖励。这种奖励是最实在的。国民做出主权希望的行为得到物质上的奖励。这种奖励既可以是直接来自于主权控制的国家机器，也可以不来自于国家机器。例如主权鼓励某方面的产业的发展，商人投资于该产业响应了国家的号召，赚取了丰厚的利润。这些丰厚的利润是可以算作主权的物质上的报酬的。誉既是指精神上的表扬。在帝国时代这种表扬会以爵位、封诰的形式出现。这使得那些为主权奋斗的人心理上得到满足，自己的功绩得到认可。罚既是肉体或者物质上实实在在的惩罚。这种惩罚既可以通过国家机器来实现也可以通过其他的方式来完成。建国初期的银元之战的惩罚就是通过国家机器的方式来完成的，米棉之战就是通过非国家机器的方式来最终完成的。  
美国政治学家萨缪尔·亨廷顿(Samuel P. Huntington，1927-2008年)在其《变化社会中的政治秩序》中提出政治制度化和政治参与两个指标从一个侧面讲述了主权对全体国民的利益交换对国家政治稳定的影响。虽然亨廷顿在论述上政治参与更加侧重政治决策参与而对政治执行参与基本没有着墨但是这丝毫不影响他对政治学所作出的巨大的贡献。  
对于除却主权之外的全体国民来说（国家机器对主权来说也是国民的一部分）追求自己的利益最大化是一个客观的现实。国民根据趋利避害，两利相较取其重，两害相较取其轻的原则来决定自己的行为。如果一个行为对行为人能带来好处，那么这个行为就值得去做。反之亦然。至于这个行为本身对国家，对主权是否有利在绝大多数时候是不会被作为考虑因素的。主权要想动员全体国民以自己的意志为核心来行动就必须通过赏、誉、罚、毁的手段来改变国民对行为厉害关系的判断，使之向着主权想要的方向倾斜。  
但是有一部分国民，他们的利益和主权的利益相反或者说缺乏必要的联系。主权的行动不能改变这部分国民行动的离心倾向。也就是韩非说的“四者加焉不变”的人。这时候主权为了避免这部分人成为其他国民的榜样而引起连锁反应，就要果断的除掉这一部分人。一个人在山野当中两间茅屋，一亩薄田，采菊东篱下，悠然见南山，于人间无碍，于世间无争。这种田园牧歌般的生活似乎并不和主权的利益背离。但在主权看来如果其他人也有想学样那么就再也不会有人为主权服务了，等到外敌入侵，覆巢之下也无完卵。这就是为什么狂矞只能被诛杀的原因。

对战时政治法学派批判的反驳  
对于先秦战时政治法学派（大部分时候的称呼是法家）的批评基本集中在三点。一是法家是为君主服务的，或者说是为君主的独裁政治、专制主义服务的。二是法家主张严刑峻法对民众来说是有害的。三是以法家思想作为治国思想的大秦帝国二世而亡，法家只是战时法治不适应正常统治秩序。  
第一点批评其实颇为切中要害，不仅战时政治法学派是为主权（帝国时代的君主）服务的，就连政治法学派本身也是为了主权服务的，既不是为了官僚也不是为了民众，更不是为了全体国民。但是如果以目的来作为批判或者表扬的标准的话，那么我们能得到很多结论。追求和平确实是很好的目的和出发点，所以英国首相张伯伦理应受到表扬；使东亚的国家共存共荣是很好的出发点，所以旧日本帝国发动的一些列战争是正义的；争取民族复兴、国家统一是好的，所以第三帝国的扩张也是正义的；争取黑人平权是好的目的，所以示威者抢劫商店也是值得表扬的。如果法家的批评者们能认同上述的几个观点，那么对先秦法家乃至对整个政治法学派目的上的批评就是完全可以被接受的。  
第二点批评颇有重视结果的意思。同样在秦国哪里我们能看见似乎与批评者们观点相左的事实。秦国对于民众的动员能力远超东方六国。秦国的军队被称之为“虎狼之师”国家被称之为“虎狼治国”很难想象在秦国国民对秦君抱有激烈反抗想法的情况下这些人还能在战场上，在农田里面表现的那么优异。纵向来对比，新国人在变法之前和变法之后的变化也很难说是变差了。春秋旧制下的秦国奴隶是不可能有机会改变自己经济政治地位的，也就是说整个社会是没有给奴隶们上升机会的。如果严刑峻法的批评者们要以底层民众的角度来批判法家思想来批判整个政治法学派，这个道理上是讲不通的。如果要确实是批判法家的思想和实践不妨站在旧贵族，站在维护周礼的角度来批判，那个批判要更加有力的多。  
第三条批评认为法家思想（战时政治法学派）只适应战时的状态。这条批评大致是不差的。“战时政治法学派”整个国家的构建，法条的制定都是围绕各国之间兼并战争来的。一旦进入和平时期，战时法治就会变得不适应，变得过分的压榨民力。大秦帝国二世而亡不能不说和战时法治有着脱不开的关系。  
但是批评者们似乎忘记了在先秦诸子百家中法家（政治法学派）是唯一一家要求与时俱进的。既然政治法学派能适应战国战争的形式发展出战时政治法学派，那么也能根据时代主题的变化相对应的发展出适应建立正常统治秩序的政治法学派。但历史却没有给先秦政治法学派这个机会。政治法学派上一位理论家还是韩非。韩非在战国时代还没有结束的时候就死于非命。韩非喝下毒酒的一刻，不仅仅意味着大秦帝国的灭亡，也意味着法家政治理论进步的中断。这一断以后在2000多年的时间里面就再也没有一位政治法学派的理论家出现，面对儒家以德治国另一套精英政治治国体系理论的攻击再没有人站出来说话。  
第三章   
精英政治的分析

选贤任能的政治模式  
和政治法学派所支持的以法治国的政治模式不同，古今中外普遍存在着另一种精英政治的政治模式。不了解这种模式就无法了解政治法学派所提倡的政治模式是什么，而且会被西方政治学家所提倡的“法治”观念所迷惑。甚至会有人把先秦战时政治法学派的时间编入中国法治史里面去。  
精英政治统治的基础就是“选贤任能”。“选贤任能”的底层逻辑在于把德才兼备的人放到重要的位置上面去，这些人的行为结果是不会太差的。决定政治上的决策或者说决定所有决策结果的因素有三个。一是立场，二是决策所需要的规则，三是接收到的有关决策的信息。精英统治选贤任能，选举和培养人才所选举的人才一是要贤。所谓贤就是要在立场满足选举人的要求。在帝国时代，贤就是皇帝需要其手下的官僚应该有的立场。这意味着官僚才处理政务决策的时候要以忠君爱国这样的立场来出发。在西式的民主体制当中，贤的标准则是要和选民站在一起，贤就是要和选民站在一起，立场上要为选民或者说身后的资本家站在一起，思想上一致。在中国的帝国时代，会讨好皇帝的臣子更容易身居高位，在西方会讨好选民的人更容易当选。贤之后才是能。能意味着精英有能力在预设立场的情况根据自己的经验、规则、思路、接收到的信息来制定决策，其决策本身能为皇帝或者选民（也就是选贤任能的主体）带来结果上的好处。  
选贤任能政治模式的一大特征是各级官僚都获得极大的授权。每一级的官僚都需要充分利用这些授权发挥自己的能力。我们可以用做菜来比喻这种权力。  
母亲需要自己的儿子来负责晚上一家人的餐饭。预示，母亲打电话告诉儿子“桌子上有200块钱，你去买菜，你自己决定买什么菜，怎么做。”然后晚上等母亲下班的时候回去儿子已经做好了饭菜等着一家人共进晚餐。  
在这个场景中母亲把做饭的权力交给儿子基于两个判断。一是儿子孝顺父母，在立场上会愿意把这顿饭做好；二是儿子在厨房干过有能力做好这顿饭。至于晚饭具体吃什么菜，母亲是没有控制的。  
在政治中，精英政治体制下主权试图控制的是各级官僚的立场和能力。而对具体的事务却根本灭有控制的欲望和能力。在规则上面只是制定最低限度的规则。法条、政策中每多一个其他，下级官僚的权力就大一分。  
这就意味着不仅仅在帝国体制中皇帝对官僚的具体行为是失去控制的，即便在西式民主政治中民众对于选举官僚的具体行为、具体的政治决策也是失去控制的。  
在法治（政治法学派的法治而不是西式的所谓“法治”）的情景下又完全是另一番光景。  
同样是母亲需要儿子负责晚饭。母亲告诉儿子“今天的晚饭归你负责，桌子上有200块钱，旁边的字条是今晚要采购的食材的清单，菜买回来以后按照厨房里的菜谱来做。”晚上母亲回家看见桌上的菜都是自己吩咐要做的。  
和精英政治强化立场和能力对决策结果的影响不同，法治强化规则的作用，并以规则为手段，主权直接参与具体事务的决策。  
精英政治模式的生命是培养和选拔德才兼备的人才。如果精英政治模式下主权能源源不断为国家机器培养德才兼备的人才。那么就可以保证国家机器运转的结果大致是符合主权的预期的。帝国时代如果皇帝有识人用人之明，亲贤臣、远小人，任用忠君爱国的人，那么这些人在任上往往能造福一方，往往能为皇帝的统治带来许多好处。西式民主国家如果能通过选举选举出为选民服务的、有行政才能的官员，那么整个国家也能比较好的运转下去。  
对于精英政治模式来说最大的危险莫过于人才培养和选拔体制失灵。政治站位错位，能力平庸的官僚一旦充斥了官僚体系，那么政权的末日也就悄然临近了。对帝国体制来说是如此，对同样适用精英政治模式的西式民主制度来说也是如此。而人才培养能力弱的西式民主制度更加脆弱。  
中国的精英模式在培养和选拔德才兼备的人才上要优于西式民主制度的精髓在于中国的模式包含了一个政治法学派的方法。  
“宰相必起于州部，猛将必发于卒伍”中国的干部选拔和任用有一个系统的、长时期的培养和选拔过程。这个过程能在最大程度上保证上位的官僚政治站位不至于太出格，能力上不至于太弱。这是政治法学派的方法，这个方法和中央集权等方法一起成为了中国精英政治制度的一部分。为中国特色的政治精英制度的维系和发展发挥了巨大的作用。

贤能的标准  
政治法学派认为在思想上和主权保持一致就是“贤”在行动上和主权保持一致就是“能”。  
政治法学派的这一观点大概能成为批判者批判政治法学派为专制张目，为独裁呐喊的一个有力的证据。诚然不同立场的人对于贤能的判断有着许多不同，即便这些判断在大多数时候并不能影响行为人本身。  
对于行为人来说，最重要的评价来自于利害的输送者并不来源于其他和他利害关系无关或者关系不大的人。对于大多数中国人来说美国总统川普算不得一个好的总统。但是川普本身并不因为这些评价而改变自己的行动。其根本之处就在于中国的国民并不为他带选票。相比于中国民众的评价，川普更在意他选民的评价。  
初看起来这像是一句正确的废话。然后正是这种对利害关系者评价的在意决定了国家机器的运转的方向。人的行动既然遵守了趋利避害的原则，那么在具体的行动上就会不自觉的往能为带来好处的方向走。对于官僚来说，如果其利害最主要来自于主权，那么官僚的行动就容易围绕主权进行。主权的贤能评定就很大程度上左右官僚的行动。如果官僚的利害的来源并不来源于主权，那么官僚行动和主权的意志的距离就会渐行渐远。如果事情发展到主权的存在成为官僚利益的阻碍，那么即便是最应该服务于主权的国家机器也会在极短的时间内背叛主权。同样的原理，既然主权都是可以背叛的，那么国家、人民等所有神圣的概念就都是可以背叛的。利害关系脱离主权的官僚被主权称之为“乱臣贼子”脱离民众利益的官僚则被称为“贪官污吏”。对于普通的个人来说，如果其个人的利害关系和主权不发生关系，那么这些个人在特定的时刻背叛主权就不会让人觉得奇怪。先秦时期的儒以文乱法、侠以武犯禁其原理就在于这些人的利害关系和主权并不是绑定的。及至今日，和主权脱离利害关系的公共知识分子则是裏切的最佳人选。当这些人的利害来自于境外势力的时候，说这些人里通外国就一点都不冤枉。  
说道这里，公共知识分子们大约为自己辩护，说自己是为了普罗大众谋利的。一来这目的显得高尚，而来可以和政治法学派和主权站在一起显得高下立判。但实际上“公共”知识分子们并不和普罗大众发生厉害关系。在利益导向没有为普罗大众谋取福利的动机。相反“公共”知识分子们在看不见的阴影之处有着自己的利害来源。政治法学派的人则要显得实诚的多。政治法学派从来不标榜自己是人民利益的代言人。因为政治法学派的人也不和普罗大众发生利益关系。政治法学派的人最大的利害关系来源于而且只能来源于主权。那么谁是真为了人民？那就只有主权了，只有主权有能力、也应该和全体国民发生利害关系。这种利害关系的密切程度在某种程度上决定着主权政权的稳固程度。而政权的维持是主权最大的利益所在。这就是为什么政治法学派要把贤能的标准定在主权的判断上，因为主权引导下的行动客观上是最有可能对全体国民有好处的。

精英政治中的工匠模型  
无论是中国帝国时代的王朝更迭还是西方国家的历史沿革，都无一例外的遵循着历史周期率。政治学家和历史学家对历史周期率的解释有许多种。对于中华帝国王朝更迭的解释比较典型的有从土地兼并程度来解释；从中央财政的角度来解释。这些解释都有其充分的合理性，道理上也说的通。而政治法学派在面对王朝周期率上从官僚体制的演变上来提供一个解释。这个解释就是精英政治中的工匠模型。  
首先我们要弄清楚精英政治的概念。此处的精英政治指是把“德才兼备”的人放在特定的位置，然后在给予其充分授权使其充分发挥其个人能力的政治统治方式。精英政治的核心是权力的授予。而其政治运转的关键在于人才的培养选拔。  
我们假定这样一个场景。一个工匠需要培养十个学徒。这教学过程中，工匠着重告诉了学徒为什么要做椅子，做椅子要用心做才能好。然后工匠给了学徒们一个漂亮的椅子作为作业的参照。学徒们便各自找齐材料动起手来。一天过去以后，工匠来检车学徒的成果。结果十个椅子里面有9个椅子是做的不错的。只有一个椅子做的要差一点。第二天这十个学徒又各自招收10个徒弟来做椅子以此往复。结果前一天椅子做的好的学徒，新一代的学徒里面依然是9个好的一个不好的。第一天那个做的不好的学徒的十个徒弟做出来的椅子全是差一些的。到第二天的100个椅子里面就已经有19个椅子是质量差一些的了。第一天的椅子质量差一些的比例是10%，第二天就是19%，第三天就是27.1%。不怎么好的工匠的占工匠总比例之所以以极快的速度增加，其根源就在于优秀的工匠不能保证徒弟全部都是优秀的工匠，但是不怎么好的工匠却可以保证自己的徒弟都是不怎么优秀的。  
回到精英政治当中，政治精英的培养无论是通过体制内是升迁还是体制外的教育都是由人来完成的。既然由人来完成就免不了工匠模型的发生。  
工匠模型昭示了一个令人不怎么乐观的现实。即一个精英政治实体建立起来以后其官僚体系运转的能力的衰退就不可避免的开始了。  
当然主权也不会坐以待毙。中华帝国的历朝统治者一般倾向于建立起一整套相对完善的监察制度。秦帝国的御使大夫、汉帝国的刺史、乃至于明帝国的厂卫。中华帝国在监察制度上的发展是相当健全和不遗余力的。监察制度的作用就在于及时发现不称职的官僚，及时替换惩处。就像人体的免疫系统对癌细胞的做法那样。但是当整个官僚体系已经充斥着不称职的官僚的时候，任何的监察制度都回天乏力。另一种方式则是通过分权制衡来尽量减少官僚个人的权力，以期借此减弱不称职官僚的消极的作用。（相对于西方政治学家在近代提出分权制衡，其实中华帝国早就开始了相关的政治实践）但是副作用依然明显。削弱了官僚的权力的同时也削弱了整个政治体制运转的效率。赵宋的冗官冗员、积贫积弱就是分权制衡带来的副作用。这种副作用不仅仅在赵宋身上会有，在实行分权制衡的西方国家，一定也会通过某种方式表现出来。  
那么对于工匠模型提出的问题有没有良好的解决方案呢？如果存在这么一种方案能让一个优秀的官僚或者一个优秀的老师教出来的学生都是优秀的学生的话，那么我们的考试选拔制度就完全没有意义了。

脆弱的统治者  
中华帝国时代的皇帝看起来享有至高无上的权力。如果有人说皇帝的权力太小的话一定会被看作是异类。政治法学派就是这样的一群异类。  
中华帝国的官僚体制从本质上依然是授权式的精英政治。皇帝的权力最主要体现在帝国核心层大臣的人事任免上面。皇帝可以按照自己对人的考察的结果任命自己的大将军、自己的宰相、自己身边的各种官僚。但是因为授权政治的关系，皇帝往往很难就具体的事情处理插手。皇帝如果决定插手具体的事务，那么皇帝很快就会发现帝国的事务是如此的繁巨以至于皇帝早起晚睡，不吃不喝也看不完诸多的奏折。中华帝国的皇帝里面始皇帝和明太祖以及明思宗算是敢于亲自过问国家具体事务的勤政的皇帝。但结果往往事与愿违。皇帝一个人的脑子毕竟有限，不能处理完帝国所有的事务，而且皇帝亲政给了臣子利用皇帝的机会。臣子大可以把巨量的，无关紧要的事情交给皇帝，而把重要的事情隐藏在其中、利用皇帝无法在一件事情花费太多的时间和精力的漏洞来诱导皇帝做出臣子希望皇帝做出的决定。  
皇帝如果受累于政务，那么另外一个极端就是把统治国家的事务完全交给自己信的过的臣僚。至于这些臣僚做事是不是对得起皇帝的信任就是另外一回事情了。论把治理国家的事务交给臣下，元顺帝、明嘉靖皇帝、明僖宗都是典例。明太祖皇帝发现问题的所在，所以废除了丞相制度、把权力集中在自己手里。但因为皇帝根本没有办法一个人处理完帝国的政务，所以后面的皇帝依然利用授权政治的方式把大权交给臣僚来使用。如果臣僚再垄断了皇帝的信息来源，那么说皇权不出禁中也是有其合理性的。授权政治下，好的皇帝一是能识人用人，而是能在关键的事务上做出正确的决断。这就已经算是明君圣君了。就算是这种好的皇帝在绝大部分具体的事务上依然对整个帝国处于失控的状态。  
至于西式的民主体制，授权体制依然是其核心。民众对于民选政府的施政一样处于失控状态。西式民选政府要想实行自己的决策，一样可以给民众大量无关的信息、让民众无法对要紧的事情做出判断；也可以通过垄断民众获取的信息来反过来操控民众。  
然而授权政治体制下主权真正的危险来自于主权并不和绝大多数的国民作利益交换。  
授权政治最普遍的方式就是层层授权。以帝国时代为例，主权建立官僚系统，把国家大事的处理权限交给自己信的过的大臣。大臣把从主权哪里接受的权力再层层授权下去。在事情的处理上面颇有我的附庸的附庸不是我的附庸的特征。主权利益交换的范围基本局限在非常有限的帝国核心决策层中。臣僚的利益交换则在上下级之间。主权因为其产生利益交换的人及其有限所以主权更容易在政治上处于孤家寡人的地位。这也就是为什么帝国时代的宫变不容易引起大部分国民来效忠皇帝。

第四章   
主权国家

以法治国  
本章的主权国家概念并不指通常意义上的主权国家，那种具有固定领土、一定的居民、一定的政权组织形式和主权的政治单位，在国际法中被定义为一个非物质的法律实体，依据国际法而对确定的领土拥有主权，并以一个法定的政权机构为代表行使主权，主权可分为国内和国际两个方面，是国际社会的最基本成员的主权国家。本章的主权国家指是的依法治国的、非精英政治的、非授权式的由主权统治的国家。  
主权国家的主权在权力并不通过授权的方式把官僚系统，而是通过以法治国的方式把主权的权力从朝堂贯彻到每一个国民的行动当中。所谓以法治国包含两个基本因素，一是治国的主体是主权的使用者；二是主权治国的核心手段的法律法条。  
大到国家，小到普通的个人，每一个社会主体在某一件具体的事情上的具体的决策取决三个要素。一是决策所需要遵循的原则；二是决策所占据的立场；三是决策所收集到的信息。  
决策所遵行的原则一般是有道德、法律或者个人的习惯所决定的。行动本身被限制在原则的框架之内。一旦行动超出原则之外就会在主观或者客观上为行动的主体带来消极的后果。而原则框架内的行动有可能为主体带来积极的效果，也可能不带来积极的效果。最低限度上来说是无害的。  
决策的立场觉得了决策的价值取向。确定了决策本身服务的主体。这个主体可以是决策者本人，也可以是决策者背后的社会组织或者是背后的国家。一般来说主权希望全体国民能够在立场上和自己保持一致。而政治的实践当中，立场的多样性的有目共睹的，哪怕是国家机器当中也有和主权不一致的形形色色的立场。  
三是具体决策收到信息。在具体的决策中决策信息收集是否齐全直接决定了决策结果和决策者所希望的目的之间的距离。在政治领域，决策信息的收集和处理本身就意味权力。  
授权政治在政治决策上从某种程度上说相当的快捷。村东的张三和李四打架斗殴，村长从村西赶来处理，不需要半天就能把事情处理完毕。如果把处理张三李四打架斗殴的事情交到京城去处理，那么以中国这种大体量的国家事情的处理就会显得非常低效。这种低效一般体现在信息传播速度的限制和中枢处理信息的速率上。所以授权政治的解决办法是把权力层层授权，使的决策在其涉及的层级就被处理完毕。在这个过程中民众的事情得到快速的处理，官僚系统则最大显得的拿到和使用政治上的权力。但与此同时，主权对基层官僚的行为处于失控状态。主权为了增加自己对于官僚系统行动的控制，一方面建立完善的监察系统，一方面通过诏令，会议，以身作则等方式来试图让官僚系统主动的让行动符合主权的心思。  
主权国家在统治的时候主权并不层层授予权力，而是通过对规则、立场和信息的控制来把主权权力的触手伸到社会的方方面面。  
所谓以法治国，就是主权以法律为最重要最核心的手段的来治理国家。主权的“法”当中最重要的一部分就是为全体国民的行动提供具体详细的规则。这种规则是为了普罗大众设计的，其具有简单易懂、具有较强操作性而又十分具体的特点。无论是官僚系统还是普通的国民，拿到这样一套法都能依据其规定使得自己的行动符合主权的期望，而不需要精密的思考。所谓为普罗大众设计的另一个含义指这种“法”并不是为君子圣人而设定，而是为了有一些良心而同时又图个人利益的普通人而设计。既法并不要求个人在道德上有多高的水平。

以民为本  
主权国家的以民为本的目的并非使民既富且贵，而是使人民能最大程度的参与到主权的政治动员当中来，但使民仓廪实是使民知礼节的手段。塞谬尔亨廷顿认为现代国家要具备高度的政治参与和政治制度化水平。在这一点上政治法学派与亨廷顿是不谋而合的。  
每一个单独的个体的立场都是以自己的利益为立场的。凡是符合自己利益的就是好，凡是违背自己利益的就是坏。但这种立场并不孤立存在，而是经常和其他人、其他组织团体的利益搅在一起。当主权所给予的厉害不及某个团体或者个人所给予的利害的时候个人就倾向于在意利害关系更为密切的个人或者组织的利益。在行动上主权的利益就会被摆到无足轻重的地步。对于官僚系统来说，一旦官僚从其他地方得到足够的利害，主权也好，国民也好都会被摆到无足轻重的地步。所谓“贪官污吏”其实说到底就是其利害关系和主权和国民已经没有太大关系了。主权通过影响立场来统御官僚系统和国民是通过改变其利害关系来实现的。只要官僚或者国民同主权的利害绑定足够紧密，那么官僚和国民将对主权表现出极大的忠诚度。  
同样的道理，主权如果想要获得国民的效忠，那么就必须和国民的利益紧密联系在一起。如果在主权的统治之下，民众既富且贵，但是这个富贵并不来自于主权，而是来自于主权之外的势力。那么这个势力迟早是要黄袍加身的。这也是为什么战时政治法学派要抑制商人势力。其缘由就在于商人获得的利润和好处并不是从国君哪里获得的。没有从国君哪里获得利益，就不存在食君之禄，忠君之事的说法。中国帝国时代两千多年下来，商人集团几乎就没有国君或者说皇帝统一阵线过。汉武帝征伐匈奴希望商人捐款，商人基本没有一个人动的。这也从一个侧面说明在国家当中没有和主权发生利益交换的商人的忠臣度是相当可疑的。相反，如果商人得利都是基于主权的工作，那么就算是一般意义上被认为是“唯利是图”的商人也会效忠主权。  
政治法学派主张以民为本，主张主权最大限度上和主权以外的全体国民拥有密切的利益交换，最大限度上减少国民获得来自主权以外的利益好处和坏处。  
主权最大限度上和全体国民利益交换就是政治法学派认为的善治。而主权的恶治一般有两种情况。一种是主权和绝大多数国民不发生利益交换。另一种是主权和国民的利益交换是消极的，主权的存在给全体国民带来的利益小于坏处。  
第一种情况一般发生在传统国家和授权政治的现代国家。传统国家政治制度化和政治参与水平都很低，虽然社会本身相对比较稳定，但是主权对这个国家的统治程度很低，对全体国民无法做到有效动员。  
第二种情况则表明主权对国家有着相当的动员程度，但是主权的动员超过了国民的承受程度。这种时候主权的动员为国民带来的就基本是灾难了。或者国民对顺从主权意志的行动带来的结果表现处极大法不满。值得注意的是政治法学派一直是认为在授权政治的体制下，主权的权力是收到极大限制的。但是在国家有战争等大规模的工程，需要对国民进行动员的时候，带有政治法学派治国因素的授权政治国家也能对国民进行相当程度的动员。当这种动员非但没有被国民所接受，反而引起了广泛的不满的时候，这种动员就可以被叫做“苛政”。而帝国时代实施“苛政”的君主可以被叫做“暴君”。

非理法权天  
政治法学派所定义的主权国家最基本的特征是整个国家的行动是围绕主权这个核心来进行的。而主权要想长久的统治这个国家则需要遵循统治的规则，既所谓的“天道”。  
主权的统治国家的第一要务是分定值守。用简单的话来说就是确定全体国民在特定位置的权利和义务。这种确定的权利和义务并不是由主权一个人一个人的来确定，而是通过主权制定的制度来实现。使国民在生活和生产的实践中明白自己的生死荣辱皆由自己能力大小和是否顺从主权定下的制度决定。能力大的，收获就大，能力弱一点的，收获就少一点，遵守规则的、努力的人收获就大，破坏规则的、不努力的人收获就少一点。最终的落脚点在于诱导和促使国民按照主权的意志来决定自己的行动。  
中国帝国时代中间明清两朝的八股取士经常被批评是遏制思想、妨碍进步的错误措施。要评价这个措施要看皇帝打造这个制度的目的是什么？标准化考试的八股取士的目的是不是国家进步？是不是发展思想？很明显明清两朝的皇帝第一的要务既不在国家进步，也不在思想的解放，而在于国家的稳定。以国家稳定的为第一目标的八股取士所关注的就不是如何选取人才、如何促进思想进步，而在于诱导天底下的读书人读书上进，忠君爱国。至于是不是真的选取到人才倒是其次，如果选取到了人才，那反而是科举制度下的饶头，是附带的结果。拿到这个目的以后我们再去看结果，就会发现明清两朝的皇帝很好的完成了自己的目的。明末叛军遍地，但是叛军很难得到知识分子的支持。正如亨廷顿所认为的那样，没有知识分子参与的农村革命是无法真正变成既破且立的革命的。大清帝国后期所面临的太平天国叛乱、义和拳乱、捻军叛乱、同治回乱都没有办法得到知识分子的支持。相反在弹压太平天国叛乱的时候知识分子们团结在一起，以血和肉来保卫大清帝国。而当新式教育逐渐铺开，乃至科举制度被废除的时候有人振臂一呼推翻大清帝国的统治的时候，知识分子则几乎没有站出来保卫帝国的。这也可以说是大清帝国灭亡的一个假说。  
主权的第二个职能是建章立制。所谓建章立制是为全体国民的行为提供一个指南。国民按照指南的行动既能有利于实现自己既富且贵，又能为主权的目的实现添砖加瓦。在授权政治的体制下，主权通常不给具体的实惠，而是愿意通过宣传的方式来诱导国民的行动。政治法学派主张的主权国家则不然，誉毁的后面一定跟着赏罚。  
政治法学派倡导的建章立制有三个特点。一是章制是制定给全体国民的。全体国民都能看的懂自己需要遵循的部分。二是章制本身具有可操作性，可以以为行动的指南。三是上文所说的章制的后面跟着赏誉罚毁。  
在政治法学派所倡导的主权国家中，哪怕是一个没有经过法学训练的普通工人也能看得懂自己需要遵守的法条，而不需要借由旁人的解释。同别人发生民事上的纠纷的时候自己便能依据法条对事情做出一个准确的判断。在行为产生之前就已经知道行为会产生的后果。在授权政治的国家里面，法律晦涩难懂，需要经过专门专业的法律训练才能解读。这种解读既为了审判的法官出于主权之外的目睹的自我裁量提供了可乘之机，也为律师装满自己的腰包提供了可能。  
第二个特点是主权国家的章制具有可操作性。这意味着全体国民都可以遵循既定的轨道凭借自己的能力走向富贵的道路。如果这种道路只存在于理论上，而实际走不通，那么这种道路的存在就毫无意义。就好比帝国时代，皇帝告诉大家通过科举可以升官发财，但是既不开恩科、考上的人也不授官，那么便不会有人再去参加科举考试。士人也只好选择造反来改善自己的地位了。  
第三个特点是章制的后面跟着赏誉罚毁。主权发布诏令号召国民保卫家国，但是上阵杀敌的受不到奖赏、临阵脱逃的受不到惩罚，这样的国家是不会有人来保护的。先秦时期战时政治法学派在理论和实践上都强调赏要厚而信，罚要重而必。战时主权既然可以厚赏重罚让国民保卫国家，那么平时也自然可以让国民来和谐稳定。  
主权的统治必须要顺应“天道”既统治的规律、国民最大的诉求。不然主权的统治越有效，主权崩溃的越快。古今中外唯一的政治法学派倡导的那种主权国家大秦帝国在统一国家以后依然使用战时法治，没有及时完成统治的转轨，终于二世而亡。大秦帝国灭亡的原因不应该也不是贾谊评价的那样“仁义不施、而攻守之势异也”。所谓的“仁义”是授权政治的思路，而不是政治法学派的思路。作为法后王，强调与时俱进的政治法学派的理论家韩非在秦国尚未统一全国需要建立平时法治的时候就死于非命。没有机会为大秦帝国的战时法治转轨提供理论指导。

第四章   
权力的运转及其效率

权力的定义  
政治法学派对权力的定义：权力既是信息收集和处理的集合，也是对决策结果的影响。   
决策的三大要素，一是立场；二是原则；三是决策所收集到的信息。其中立场是决策的基础，立场决定了决策服务于谁、以谁的利益为利益、决定了决策者好坏的判断的标准。原则就是决策所遵循的指导，收集到什么样的信息作出什么样决定的规定。信息则是决策所需要的信息，既决策者对决策当时情况的判断、对过去同类决策的经验教训的理解、对不同决策导致的未来的结果的预测。  
信息的收集是权力两大因素之一，如果缺乏对信息的收集感知，那么这个权力本身不仅仅是不完整的，而且的无足轻重的。  
在授权政治体制当中，主权或者上官要想确实的拥有自己的权力就必须要把握自己信息的来源。正所谓“兼听则明、偏信则暗”。  
控制了信息的来源，就能避免下官阻塞言路，诱导上位做出下官希望上位做出的决定。在面临许多需要处理的信息时则需要抓大放小，学会抓主要矛盾，抓主要方面。  
反过来如果身居下位要想控制或者影响上位决策的结果，那么最简单也是最有效的方式就是控制上位信息的来源。同样的事实，加上极具诱导性的陈述就可以很大程度上诱导上位做出相对应的决定。或者把关键信息混在大量无效的信息当中，减少上位对关键信息处理投入的时间和精力，诱导上位按照自己的想法做出判断。  
信息处理在绝大多数时候是确定的，除非下位僭越，上位拱手让出，否则信息处理一般不会旁落。

权力的运转效率  
决策作出的过程其实就是立场确定、原则确定、信息收集最终三者合并形成决定的过程。在具体的决策的过程中立场、原则一般都是提前确定好的，只有信息的收集伴随着决策的最后阶段。  
单一权力的运转效率的高低基本就决定于信息收集的快慢。如果权力被横向或者纵向的分散，那么决策的快慢或者说权力运转的效率也可以被决策和决策流程拖慢节奏。  
这其实很好理解。视频电话处理一个紧急事件总比八百里加急要快速的多。决策由一个人做出比由一个议会讨论决定要快速的多。  
中国帝国时代的政治家们解决权力运转效率低下的问题，一般采用两种方法。一种是中央集权君主专制。把决策的权力收归皇帝所有，当皇帝敲定决策的时候，这件事情就完成了。最多皇帝在朝堂上和大臣们商量一下，但是不必和大臣们达成一致。因为绝大多数时候臣子是不敢忤逆皇帝的。另一种方法是决策权力下放。在时间和空间上缩短信息传达和信息处理段的距离。村东张三和李四打架，政府要想快速的处理这件事情，避免事情闹大，其最简单的方法就是把处理的权限交给村东的村长。  
然而两种方法本身有其副作用。第一种中央集权君主专制的方法带来的结果就是要么君主事必躬亲，朝政的处理能把君主累死，要么就是君主索性不上朝把朝政交给宰相或者宦官。不管是君主有位还是“无为”事情发生段和信息处理段（君主或者君主任用的一人之下万人之上的官员）在时间上和空间上都相隔太远。最终的结果可能是反而拖慢了信息的处理效率。君主事必躬亲带的坏处在于，受限于君主个人的时间、精力、能力等因素，政务堆积如山，这就会导致相当部分的信息会因为其优先级别不够而不能得到及时的处理。另一个极端是皇帝干脆放弃朝政，把政务交给自己任命的大臣或者宦官。这样的危险不在于对朝政处理效率有什么特别的影响，而在于在朝政处理结果上有着巨大的危险。信息处理的三大要素：立场、原则、信息。君主和臣下对政务处理最大的不同就在于立场。对于君主来说，君主是要对整个国家负责的，但是臣下不用，臣下对自己的利益以及利益团体负责。这就是为什么皇帝把大权交给臣下往往不会有好的结果的原因。这也可以解释东汉末年宦官集团为什么非亲不用、非仇不诛。说到底，汉家天下不是这些宦官的。第二种是权力下放。权力下放可以简单快速的提高行政信息的处理效率。但是代价就是君主会失去对整个国家的控制。西周封建天下、以藩屏周，东汉地方权力的扩大，唐帝国地方的藩镇，大清帝国各省的团练自保都是属于这类。赵宋为了避免对地方失去控制，一方面为了行政效率把权力下放，另一方面在地方又分权制约。前者提高行政效率，后者降低行政效率，两者结合起来就是冗官冗员。  
对授权政治中的帝国体制来说，最理想的情况是君主对关键的事务做出理性的决策，把无关紧要的、对帝国影响相对小一些的事情交给臣僚来处理。纵向来看，中央处理中央认为重要的事务，地方处理对全局影响不是很大的事务。既皇帝抓大放小、中央抓大放小。可以说这是在效率和立场上的妥协。如果一个授权政治的国家能做到这样，那么这个国家的政治运行大约是相对健康的。反观中国帝国时代王朝的衰落，从某种程度上说也是皇帝和皇帝抓大的能力的降低。当这种能力下降到一定程度的时候帝国是官僚集团就能按照自己的立场和原则随意的处理政务。社稷的崩坏就正式开始了。  
政治法学派在政治理论和实践上提出另一套不用于授权政治的方案，既把主权的立场锁死在原则里面，严格限制官僚，使官僚只能根据既定的原则加上收集的信息对政务信息进行处理，而不是决策。  
行为主义政治学派的研究和实践试图把科学的思维方法引入政治学领域。但是这些政治学家却弄错了研究的对象，他们把研究的对象放在不可重复，不可验证，不可证伪，有无数变量的选举上面。行为主义政治的实践给人一种印象，似乎政治学是和科学不相容的。政治法学派则不这样认为。政治法学派认为科学的思维是可以引入政治学的，但是研究的对象是变量可控、结果可证伪、可重复的政务信息处理过程。同样的信息、同样的原则得出的决策结果是可重复、可验证的、可证伪的。政治法学派的主要内容之一就是研究政务信息、政务处理原则、和政务决策结果、政务决策结果影响之间的因果关系。这种研究将为主权制定出严密的、可操作的法条提供理论和实践上的支持。  
政治法学派通过把立场锁死进原则，剥夺官僚决策权的方法从根本上解决授权政治放权则立场不定、集权则无法全部处理的缺陷。通过主权制定的原则，主权把自己至高无上的权力通过原则的形式伸到国家的每一个角落。

第五章  
法治三区间  
法治三区间指以主权的价值观为标准把国民的行为划分为三个区间。第一个区间是上区间，处在这个区间的国民的行为有利于主权的统治或者主权目标的实现。第二个区间是中区间，处在这个区间的国民的行为对主权的统治无关痛痒、无足轻重。第三个区间是下区间，处在这个区间的国民的行为对主权的统治或者对主权的目标实现有消极作用，或者说有害。  
重赏之下必有勇夫  
法治上区间的行为是主权所希望的，主权需要通过物质上的奖励和名誉上的奖励来诱导和促使国民的行为向上区间靠拢。  
要讨论什么行为是属于上区间的，必须要先明确主权的目标是什么。主权的目标不同，上区间的行为也不同。甚至同一行为在不同的主权目标之下会呈现出完全不同的区间分布。比如一个士兵因为家有双亲而从战场上临阵脱逃。这个行为就会因为主权的目标不同而在三区间的分布完全不同。如果主权的目标是在争霸或者兼并战争中取得胜利，那么这种临阵脱逃的行为就明显不利于战争、不利于主权目标的实现。在一个以战争胜利为主要目标的国家里临阵脱逃的行为就有很大概率被处于极刑。但是反过来，如果一个国家主权的目的并不是获得战争胜利而是建立一个国民都懂礼、忠孝节义的国家，一个国民在家爱父母、出门爱君主的国家，那么这种行为就值得称颂就处于法治三区间中的上区间。  
法治三区间作为一个客观存在，在授权政治体制当中主权也希望国民的行为处在上区间之中。授权政治一般采取的方法有三种。第一种是礼乐教化。通过教育的方式把主权的价值观教化给国民，建立国民的是非观，使国民以主权的上区间行为为高尚的行为。第二种是主权及其统御下的官僚身体力行，为国民做出榜样，诱导国民在行为上向主权和官僚学习。第三种是对做出上区间行为的国民给予名誉上和物质上的奖励，给其他国民起到榜样和模范的作用，号召其他国民向其学习。  
政治法学派的方法则要要简单的多，直接把上区间的行为及其行为的结果写进法条里，使国民基于自身利益的判断来主动的使自己的行为处于上区间。政治法学派所有的理论都基于功利主义普遍性的判断。政治法学派认为国民做出某一行为的前提是该行为能自己带来好处，或者趋利避害、两害相较取其轻，两利相较取其重的原则。主权要想国民的行为符合自己的预期就要从根本上改变国民对行为的利害判断。最简单也是最有效的办法就是增加上区间行为对行为人的利益。这就是为什么战时政治法学派主张“赏莫如厚而信，使民利之。”  
我们先假定一个国家正在面临外敌入侵，这时候主权的目标在自卫战争中取得胜利。如果这个国家是个授权政治体制的国家，那么这个国家号召国民保家卫国采取的方法大致有三种。其一，开动国家的宣传机器，激发民众保家卫国的热情。其二主权亲自节衣缩食，官员捐钱捐钱支援战争，贵胄子弟勇于参军给全体国民做一个榜样。其三宣传战争英雄，号召学习战争英雄的英勇事迹。如果这个国家是一个政治法学派认为的主权国家，那么诱导国民保家卫国的方法也很简单。第一制定详细的立功受奖的标准。第二通过广泛的宣传让所有国民都对规则了然于胸。第三严格兑现之前规定的奖励。这时候保卫国家的口号就不是“好男儿，保家卫国去”而是“一个人头一等爵”“想发财，往战场去”“参军一个人，造福一整家”。授权政治和政治法学派方法的结果比较不用后人猜想，秦国的虎狼之师已经给出了答案。

老大哥正看着你  
乔治•奥威尔在1948年虚构了这样一个噩梦般的未来世界：1984年，世界被分成三个超级大国，东亚国、欧亚国和大洋国，这三个超级大国处在不断的战争状态，所有的社会和技术进步都停止了。  
那么政治法学派是不是正在倡导建立1984式的那种国家。主权的有没有边界？公权力和私权利的界限在哪里？还要不要人权？要不要自由？要想使政治法学派治国的理论成为切实可行的理论这是必须要回答的问题。  
法治三区间的中区间指国民无论其如何抉择都不会为主权及其目的的实现造成积极或消极结果的行为。  
法治中区间行为的第一个特点是对主权既没有好处也没有坏处。一般来说，正常的生活、学术上的研究等活动都处于这个区间。一个家庭主妇对一日三餐菜谱的决定是绝对不会影响主权对于国家建设的大政方针的施行的。一个工人在工作之余追剧、玩游戏、和朋友去吃夜宵对于主权的行动来说也不能造成危害。从某种程度上说这一类行为基本和主权的统治没有多大的关系。对于主权来说，完全没有必要对中区间的行为加以管理。真正的危险在于主权治下的国家机关处于某种物质上或者道德上的某种满足假借主权的名义干涉中区间的行为。最后国民的反抗情绪最终不会作用于这些肆意妄为的国家机关或者说官僚，而是会作用于整个国家机器，作用于主权本身。  
法治中区间行为的第二个特点是主权一旦通过各种手段加以干涉，那么势必会引起国民的反感甚至是反抗。如果主权对国民早晚餐的菜谱做出详细的规定，那么不喜欢吃这些菜的人就会对主权抱有敌意；如果主权因为某些目的把国民要玩的游戏禁个一干二净，把国民追的剧封个一干二净，那么不满的情绪就会弥漫在国民当中，如果有一个火星来点燃，即便是看起来无足轻重的小事也能酝酿大的危机。  
政治法学派倡导主权保护国民法治中区间的自由。法治中区间的自由从某种程度上说是国民和主权最核心的利益交换。主权给予国民自由权利的保护，国民承担上区间的责任和不参与、举报、协助制止下区间行为的义务。也就是说国民的自由是建立在不危害主权的前提之下的。  
法治中区间作为一个政治概念，其边界取决于主权的利益和目标。在政治法学派倡导建立的国家当中，法无赏誉罚毁既自由。

第六章   
杂文

王朝兴衰周期率假说与改革的分类  
旧王朝的治乱兴衰周而复始，本文讲试图从社会资源的分布来解释王朝兴衰周期率。  
旧王朝的草创时期或者说盛世时期社会资源总是倾向于集中在主权的手里，或者归于主权的支配之下。随着时间的推移，社会资源因为授权政治的原因不可避免的下移，逐渐转移到社会的中间阶层。（这个中间阶层可以是贵族，也是可以官僚集团，也可以是士绅地主，也可以是资本家，也可以是武士集团）  
这种社会资源支配权的下移和授权政治是相辅相成的。在帝国时代，皇帝勤政，在具体的事情上管理的越多，在具体的事情上放权的就越多。所谓放权，是事权一体的放权。给予办理具体事务的同时也给予办理事情的权力。这也是治理国家的常法。交办的事情越多，给予的权力就越多。事情办结以后往往权力的存在成为成例。在皇帝看来，臣僚把烫手山芋接过去，然后把事情办好，也算是替君父分忧。皇帝根据官僚办理事情的结果来赏毁罚誉。在授权政治体制里面这算是比较理想的情况。不理想的情况是皇帝疏于政治，把军国要事都交给臣僚办理。那么臣僚自然就拥有无限的权力来办理国家的事情了。第三种情况对帝国时代来说也是一种比较理想的情况，皇帝为臣僚做出榜样，选贤任能，用人不疑，疑人不用，让能人放开手脚，自己则为臣子铺路。这种情况对授权政治来说也是一种比较理想的情况。这三种情况不管是不是理想的情况，都会不可避免的导致中央的权力下移。在诸多的权力中，最重要的是财权既社会财富的支配权。  
对国家来说社会资源下移到中间阶层会产生怎么样的结果，取决于中间阶层的性质。  
中间的阶层（贵族、官僚、士绅、资本家、武士等等）的特点之一是其利益的局部性。既中间阶层所代表的利益是其特定利益集团的利益，这个利益和国家的利益，和全体国民的利益，是不一定重合的。全体国民的利益对这些利益团体从某种程度上存在重合，当不损失利益集团的利益的时候这些利益集团也会愿意做一些有利于全体国民的事情，但是当全体国民的利益中属于他们的那部分小于他们所受的损失，那么中间的阶层就会以利益集团为单位团结起来，抵抗对全体国民有好处的事情。东周的贵族是如此，东汉末的军阀是如此，东晋的门阀是如此，唐的藩镇是如此，宋的文官集团是如此，明的宗室、东林党是如此、清帝国的清流也是如此。  
中间阶层的另一个特点是有权力扩张的欲望。这种扩张很好理解，因为权力的扩张就意味着财富控制权的扩张。值得注意是这种权力的扩张是同时向上和向下的。向上侵夺主权的权力，向下侵夺在经济上不占优势的大多数国民。  
随着时间的推移，中间阶层的权力扩大，将会为国家，为政权，为全体国民带来毁灭性的结果。  
第一个结果是主权无法调动社会资源来应进行举国的大工程。这就意味服务于全体国民的事情无法得到执行。如果在和平时期最多是国家发展受到限制，如果是在战时，或者国家遇到不可抗力的灾害，那么国家应对风险捉襟见肘的能力就会暴露无遗。汉在对匈奴作战的时候，军费吃紧，却难以调动商人集团手中的社会资源用于军需。这也就是为什么汉武帝要盐铁官营从商人集团手中夺取资源来应对战争。唐中后期在对外战争的乏力，也和其财政情况有着极大的关系，这种财政问题的实质就是帝国的财富大量的被集中到了藩镇手里，甚至是军队也大量的集中在藩镇手里。  
第二个结果是人数占多数的经济上不占优势地位的人处境会随着时间的推移越来越差。也可以说在一种内卷化，但是这种内卷化并不是用来创造财富，也不是用来创造安定，而是用来扩张中间阶层的利益。当出现不可抗的自然灾害，或者一根足够为威力的导火索的时候，团结起来的社会底层就会把整个桌子掀翻。  
但是主权在统治国家当中也不是毫无作为，主权会有意无意的从中间阶层是手里以改革的方式把社会资源夺回来。如果夺回来的过程顺利，那么国家就会迎来中兴，如果失败，那么王朝周期率就会表现出其正确的一面。  
既然是改革，那么就是自上而下，由主权发起的。这种改革一般分为两类。第一类是主权从经济上不占优势的绝大多数人那里夺取社会资源；第二类是主权从中间阶层那里夺取社会资源。  
第一种改革并不多，比较典型的是周厉王任用荣夷公实行“专利”的改革。周厉王的改革就是从“国人”的身上夺取社会资源以充实王权的实力。结果引发国人暴动。这种改革直接触犯大多数人的利益，非常容易导致民变，而且效果有限，故而在中西方统治者都很少实行这种改革。  
第二种改革几乎可以包含绝大多数由主权发起的改革。这种改革的实质是主权从中间阶层手里夺取社会资源。中国战国时期的各诸侯国变法、王安石变法，日本的建武新政、明治维新，都属于这一类变法。这种变法理想的结果就是重新把社会资源置于主权的控制之下。  
所以旧王朝的治兴往往伴随着主权掌握了大量资源，乱衰往往伴随着主权大权旁落，资源集中到中间阶层手中。一个人治的或者说授权政治的国家，要想长治久安，最简单也是最有效的办法就是主权定期削弱中间阶层所掌握的社会资源。

中间阶层的理想国  
政治法学派本质上是谋士的学派，其主要理论是建立有利于主权和人数上占多数的人的国家，但是如果客户是中间阶层，政治法学派依然能提出中肯的建议。  
所谓中间阶层，指是人数上占少数，经济上占优势地位的群体。这个群体在不同时期有着不同的表现形式，形式上既可以是贵族，也可以是官僚，也可以是地主，也可以是武士集团，也可以是资本家不一而足。  
中间阶层的理想国需要满足两个重要的条件。一是主权没有能力或者没有欲望发动从中间阶层手里夺权夺钱的改革；二是人数上占多数的底层民众没有能力形成合力从中间阶层手里夺取权力和财富。  
中间阶层向上剥夺主权发动改革能力的方法一般有两种。一是方法是直接通过授权政治架空主权的权力；二是直接分割主权，使主权难以形成合力。  
授权政治最基本的特征就是主权把治理国家的权力和事务打包或者分割以后交给特定的人。然后再纵向上做进一步的分配。这种分配的结果是国家的社会资源层层分配到中间阶层手中。也就是说主权的所有行动都要通过由中间阶层组成的各级社会资源分配者来实现。而这些中间阶层一来有自己的利益，二来有自己的意志。这就意味着中间阶层实际的行为结果和主权意志的契合度完全取决于两者利益在多大程度上一致。中国封建时代的贵族政治，汉以后的官僚政治从根子上说都是这种类型。西方的封建时代和中国的封建时代异曲同工，都蕴含着我的附庸的附庸不是我的附庸的原则。这种权力的分配为中间阶层的利益扩大创造了无限的空间。春秋时代的晋国把大权交给公室，结果发生曲沃代翼，把大权交给下面的大夫结果爆发三家分晋，明代把大权无论交给士人集团还是宦官集团最终的结果都是主权被侵夺。从结果上来看，得到利益的都是中间阶层。  
另一种方式是分割主权的权力。这种方式有着丰富的理论。西方的政治学家在分权制衡的道路上走的很远。所谓分权与制衡分的是主权之权，制衡的主权的行动。这种制度本身从就是剥夺主权发动对中间阶层的改革的能力的同时为中间阶层影响主权的决策、防止主权做出不利于中间阶层利益的决策。在具体的实践上，分两步走。第一步把主权的行动解释成某种程度的恶，把主权的决策解释成主权对人数上占多数的民众权利的侵犯（尽管这种侵犯在绝大多数时候来自于中间阶层权利的扩张），这种理论上建设加上经济上优势带来的组织上的优势往往能团结底层民众推翻主权收拢权力的努力。第二步就是建立分权和架空主权的政治制度，从制度上保证主权没有能力干涉中间阶层的权力。  
中间阶层理想国的第二个特点是要剥夺底层民众对中间阶层权利扩张的反抗。剥夺底层民众的反抗最常见的有两种方法，一是分化瓦解底层民众的组织；二是祸水东引民众对于中间阶层权力扩张的怒火，把怒火引到缺乏实际权力的主权哪里去。  
当中间阶层消除了来自主权和底层民众的威胁之后，他们的权利就能肆无忌惮的扩张，这样的国家就可以被称之为中间阶层的理想国。  
中间阶层的理想国有两个命门或者说是两个最严重的威胁。一个威胁是来自于外部的。当面临外部强大势力的入侵的时候，因为中间阶层难以形成合力，所以往往容易导致国家的资源不能有效调配，不能有效的用于对抗入侵。这方面的典型的例子，一个是贵族共和制的波兰，一个是社会资源广泛集中于地主士绅手里的明帝国。这两个国家在对抗外来入侵的时候表现出的能力同其掌握的社会资源毫不相称。另一个中间阶层理想国最大的敌人是共产主义。共产主义一方面通过组织民众抵消中间阶层的组织优势，另一方面又重新构筑主权，使得主权从中间阶层手里夺取社会资源的控制权成为可能。


End file.
